


Kjærlighetssorg

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Humor, forsøk på humør, selvmordsforsøk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ung Bård har kjærlighetssorg... så kommer Carl Fredrik inn i bildet og ødelegger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kjærlighetssorg

**Author's Note:**

> Såååå denne er egentlig ganske useriøs. Jeg bare hadde en tanke i hodet og måtte skrive den ned. Kanskje noen synes den er fiffig. 
> 
> (Kunne nesten tenkt meg å oversette den, meg er så dårlig til det) C:

Calle er en av de gutta du automatisk legger merke til på byen. Han er blid til vanlig og enda blidere etter et par øl, og kanskje enda litt sterkere saker også. I etterkant av et sådan alkoholinntak er så å si alt han tar seg til hysterisk morsomt, og han kunne vel ikke gitt stort mer faen i om det går utover liv og helse. Ok, liv er kanskje å ta det litt langt, men du skjønner poenget mitt: Calle er en fyr som setter humor foran alt, spesielt i fylla, og det var nettopp slik vi møttes for første gang. 

Det skjer utrolig mye merkelig med en fyr etter et stygt brydd med dama, eller eksdama, og tro det eller ei, menn tar det dårlig enn kvinner dersom de blir avvist. Det er i alle fall sånn jeg og broren min er skrudd sammen. Kvelden jeg møtte Calle var vel muligens den svarteste dagen i mitt liv, og det var like etter et slikt brudd som vi menn takler ekstremt dårlig. Jeg var faktisk så oppslukt av jenta at jeg ikke hadde øyne for stort annet, og en ting leder jo som oftest til en annen… i mitt tilfelle ledet det meg til en bro, og jeg tror vi alle vet hva jeg hadde tenkt til å gjøre der, med lommene fulle av småstein. Til og med selvmordsforsøket mitt var som tatt ut av en dårlig Amerikansk komedie. 

Det hele gikk ganske rolig og udramatisk for seg, bortsett ifra i eget hode selvsagt, og jeg sto der på broen og glodde ned i sølepytten jeg skulle drukne meg i. Det rant nok et par selvmedlidende tårer ned kinnene mine i det øyeblikket, og jeg var rett og slett for oppslukt av min egen elendighet til å ense at noen andre sto der med meg og betraktet hele denne pinlige forestillingen. Det var ikke før jeg tok et skritt nærmere den sikre undergang, i alle fall så tror jeg det hadde potensial til å bli slutten, at dette mennesket grep in og skrek meg inn i øret, på dansk attpåtil: ”Men i helvete da mann!?” og jeg skvatt minst to meter opp i lufta og ut av det heftige humøret mitt og ut i fullstendig sinne. 

”Si meg, er du helt dum eller?” spurte jeg og glodde olmt på ham, som om han var mitt livs største problem. ”Prøver du å skremme livet av meg, kanskje?” og denne fullstendig fremmede mannen bare stirret på meg med forundrede, blå øyne. ”Jeg trodde det var det du prøvde på, jeg?” og jeg reagerte på spørsmålet med vantro og merket meg de tunge lommene og min egen håpløshet reflektert i sølepytten under meg. Mannen gryntet: ”har du bestemt deg, kanskje?” og jeg rynket pannen, totalt uforstående til spørsmålet han stilte meg. ”Hvis du har bestemt deg for å ta selvmord, så kan du jo i det minste gjøre det ordentlig! Bare si ja, så skal jeg vise deg hvordan man tar et alvorlig selvmord! Bare si det.” 

”Alvorlig selvmord?” spurte jeg og rynket pannen nok en gang. Allerede da var hele selvmordsforsøket mitt lagt på is, og denne fremmede bare fortsatte å bable som om alt med situasjonen var helt normalt. ”Ja, et ultraalvorlig selvmord! Hvis du lurer på hvordan du kan begå et ultraalvorlig selvmord, ja da er det bare å si ja, så skal jeg demonstrere!” 

”Demonstrere?” gjentok jeg og stirret på stakkaren med forskrekkede øyne. Han nikket ivrig på hodet og fortsatte på leksa si. ”Du har visst litt vansker med å forstå meg. Si meg, er du døv? Har du downssyndrom? Jeg begår ikke barmhjertighetsdrap på vilt fremmede, men jeg kan garantere deg om at jeg har kontakter som ville gjort mye for en femti-”

”Nei, nei, nei!” ropte jeg panikkslagen og viftet med hendene som for å understreke det. Mannen lente haken mot pekefingeren og tommelfingeren, som for å markere at han var veldig betenkt der og da, og det var nærmest som en tegnefilm der lyspæra plutselig dukker opp over hodet som for å symbolisere en god idé. ”Jeg har det!” utbrøt han i vill ekstase og kastet armene i været som for å parodiere mine tidligere bevegelser. ”Parkinsons!” ropte han og demonstrerte med skjelvende kroppsbevegelser. ”Nei,” sukket jeg, men måtte le litt likevel. Fyren var jo hysterisk. 

”Men,” sa han og så på meg med granskende blikk. ”Dersom du ikke er døv, ikke har downs og ikke parkinsons, hva i huleste har du da?” Jeg ristet på hodet. ”Kjærlighetssorg.” Mannen nikket forsiktig og festet blikket i sølepytten. ”Da tror jeg egentlig at det er likegreit med en sånn nybegynnerpytt,” sa han og ristet oppgitt på hodet, som om det var det latterligste han hadde hørt i hele sitt liv. ”Hadde du derimot vært døv, hatt downs eller parkinsons hadde det ikke vært så greit. For en nedverdigende død.” Jeg sa meg enig i dette, og mannen trakk så vidt på smilebåndet. ”Dette var litt dumt, hva?” spurte han og lo, og jeg måtte le jeg også. ”Jeg er forresten Calle! Komiker, hverdagshelt og superhelt!”   
”Jeg er Bård… Bård Ylvisåker. Hyggelig å møte på en superhelt, det har jeg faktisk ikke gjort før.”   
”Vel, da er dette lykkedagen din, eller hva?   
”Det er det jo faktisk.”   
”Vel, hva sier du… eh, Ylvis? Skal vi ta oss en øl?”   
”Klart det, Calle.”


End file.
